


Musim Dingin Arendelle

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Frozen (2013), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Winter
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Musim dingin berkepanjangan lagi-lagi hadir di Arendelle.





	Musim Dingin Arendelle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Rise of The Guardian © Dreamworks Animation.  
> Frozen © Walt Disney Animation Studios.  
> Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Post-Canon!Frozen.

Musim dingin berkepanjangan lagi-lagi hadir di Arendelle. Setiap hari, Elsa menerima keluhan mengenai kayu yang sudah tidak mencukupi, danau yang tidak bisa dipakai memancing, dan sebagainya. Elsa sudah mengiakan permintaan mereka semua dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengurus masalah itu secepatnya.

Elsa bilang akan "mengurus", karena memang sumber masalah itu bukan darinya.

Selesai dengan urusan kerajaan hari itu, Elsa berderap ke kamarnya. Gadis bergelar ratu itu membuka pintu balkonnya dan menemukan sosok berambut putih yang sedang memainkan butiran salju di atas tangan.

"Elsa!" sapa si rambut putih sambil meniupkan butiran salju tadi ke wajah Elsa. "Sudah selesai dengan tugas kerajaanmu?"

Elsa merengut. "Jack, tolong jangan datangkan musim dingin seenaknya begini."

Jack mengangkat alis.

"Kau menambah pekerjaanku, tahu? Setiap hari orang datang untuk protes, dan aku tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Ah." Jack naik ke tongkatnya. "Apa asyiknya membiarkanmu santai?"

"Jack!"

Jack sudah kembali terbang ke langit, meninggalkan Elsa yang masih meneriaki namanya dari balkon. Yah, dengan kondisi seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang tahu kapan musim dingin di Arendelle akan berakhir.


End file.
